


No One can Help me Help Myself

by AlexxAplin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, Gen, Internal Conflict, Self Loathing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxAplin/pseuds/AlexxAplin
Summary: This is a Drabble that came about whilst I was listening to Josh Golden on YouTube. Eden is in love with Josh Golden, and despite Eden's persistent Cocaine addiction, Golden loves him as well. Is the Relationship doomed because of Eden's addiction? his only friend Evony seems to think so...





	

Eden snorted another line of coke off the coffee table, looking over at his...well, was she his friend? he wasn't sure. "You don't think he actually cares about you do you Eden?" Evony asked bluntly as she leveled her gaze with her friend. She cared about Eden, she really did; but his lifestyle wasn't conducive for his relationship. 

"Oh fuck you Evony, Golden loves me. He accepts me despite this fucking habit..." He shook his head a little, staring at the coke with disgust. He'd wanted to get clean for ages but he'd never managed to get it to stick. 

"Oh, sure he does. Lets see about that when he stops doing cover songs on YouTube and starts touring, there are thousands of hot twinks that would appreciate his...talent, just as much as you do" Evony answered "I mean can you imagine that voice in concert? with songs that are his? He doesn't need you E. He never did." 

At this point, Eden wasn't sure if she really was his friend, or if he was finally seeing her true colors. "Seriously, You and I both know its true E--" Evony was about to continue on when Eden's telekinetic power lashed out, pinning her against the wall. "Yeah? we do? I don't think so. I'm not sure why you're saying this, but how's this for a truth. Get out." 

Evony had never seen this side of Eden before, she had touched a nerve...and now she was beginning to regret it. She gasped and clawed at her throat before Eden finally let her down. "Leave. NOW!" he said angrily, watching as she ran from the room. 

She was the last friend he had. Sure, she only came around when she wanted something, but aside from Golden she was all he had. He took a deep breath, grabbing his phone and trying to decide if he should text his boyfriend, or wallow in the misery...maybe Evony was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to be/own Josh Golden or his likeness, I am simply a fan. 
> 
> Also, yes Eden has Telekinetic abilities. 
> 
> I do not condone the use of illegal drugs such as Cocaine, I merely write about them occasionally.


End file.
